Digimon the Movie: The Dark Ocean
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: This is the series on the Dark Ocean since they didn't do it on the show. The digidestined all head out to find Wizardmon's egg, but find out they need to go to the Dark Ocean to find it. What is waiting for them there? Takari/Kenyako/Taiora/Sorato


This is a Dark Ocean series, which I hope maybe could become a series someday, but I doubt it. All out Takari, plus Kenyako and maybe some Sorato and Taiora, I really don't know which one entirely. Really it doesn't matter to me which one for that. I hope everyone read the Prequel to this. If not, please read it first and also please read the Digimon the Movie: Battle vs. Diaboromon (In my perspective) to get my character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_**__*_*_*_*

Yolie got psyched up and led the way, "LEEET'SSS GOOO! DIGIPORT OPEN!"

(Light from computer shines across Izzy's hallway catching his mom's attention)

"There they go again. Wonder what the adventure is today?" Mrs. Izumi wondered.

Izzy walks into the living room while sending an e-mail on his D-Terminal, "Oh, hey mom I haven't left yet b/c I have to get something to eat, I'm starving."

"So what's going on today?" his mom asked him curiously.

"Well," he began, "remember Timothy from Cincinnati?" His mom nodded as he continued, "Well he and his partner Arnamon been searching Primary Village for Wizardmon and needs our help, specifically mine, Tentomon's and Gatomon's knowledge of what his egg looks like. He thinks he's found the egg, but isn't sure."

Mrs. Izumi started to get even more curious than her son seemed to be at the moment and her brain went into overdrive, "Interesting he hasn't found it yet. Hey maybe it's being hidden somewhere, maybe it was hidden when the, what do you call them? The Dark Masters you faced 5 years ago took over the Digital World?"

Izzy's eyes got huge as they looked like they were ready to come out of his head, "aaahhh! You know mom I think you're right, I…"

Mrs. Izumi interrupted him and continued, "What about that place your friend Kari accidentally went to last year and T.K. went to save her? The Dark Ocean? Would there be a primary village there, but a different type of one?"

Izzy mentally slapped himself for not realizing it before his own mother did, "OF COURSE! THE DARK OCEAN! But only Ken has opened a gate there once before he became the Digimon Emperor and then again when we had to send Daemon there so he couldn't return, Kari was transported by a dark force there in which she later opened up a portal for T.K., Patamon and Gatomon to get there and then Yolie, Kari and Ken were sent there once more in the digital world before Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA digivolved. I'm not sure how we can get there, but I'll figure out a way. THANKS MOM!" he called out as he rushed back to his room, "DIGIPORT OPEN!" (Light flashes and Izzy's transported through computer)

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Tim and the others are still searching around primary village for clues when Izzy finally comes into view with Tentomon.

"Izzy! There you are, where were you dude?" Davis asked impatiently.

"Davis, no need to be rude about it," Kari said sternly.

"Sorry about that guys," Izzy replied, "my mom just gave me an idea and it's huge, what did you guys find out?"

Well we found the egg, "Gatomon said, but with a hint of disappointment in her voice, "but when we try to touch it it's almost like it's not even there." She finished.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed with his favorite word of all time, "it's just what I thought would happen, actually my mom gave me that idea."

Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"What are you trying to say Izzy?" Tai asked him trying to get the answers quickly, "And so we can understand it please," he added.

"Well actually I think it's something I think T.K. and Kari already know about. Something they maybe were told when they were transported to the other world." Izzy explained as he looked over at T.K. and Kari.

Kari and T.K. gasped as Kari stared at him with horror, "THE DARK OCEAN!" Kari exclaimed with fear in her voice. She wanted to forget all about that place. She started to tremble at the thought of it, but T.K. put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he spoke. "I remember, when we were helping Kari we had to save her from some sort of strange Digimon who we totally destroyed. When Pegasusmon shot his attack at him he disappeared just like the control spire digimon did when Arukenimon created them. Then when Angewomon shot her celestial arrow at the dark spirals Ken created to save the digimon Kari was trying to help, they wanted her to become their queen to help them fight their undersea master.

"Yeah," Kari mumbled, "We still haven't faced that dark undersea master."

T.K. continued, "I thought about that later when we were near that strange whirl pool that seemed to spread out darkness when we were in Ken's base at the time he was the Digimon Emperor. Then I thought about it even more when Devimon showed up in the Dark whirl pool."

"Wait a minute, Devimon? You mean the first evil digmon you had to face your first time in the digital world?" Cody asked.

Matt spoke up, "Yeah, that's the one. He used those evil dark gears to control digimon like Leomon and Meremon and other digimon. Then in the last battle Angemon had to sacrifice himself to save T.K. and the rest of us."

Izzy was impressed, "Prodigious! So the dark masters may not be gone either. Looks like in order to fight the darkness and keep the darkness from constantly trying to spread into the digital world we need to go to the Dark Ocean and fight it ourselves. But how to get there is the problem."

"Please, I really don't want to endure opening up a portal again, it's too painful for me." Ken pleaded.

"You don't have to worry about that." Tim replied calmly.

Everyone was confused including Izzy, "Huh?!"

"I've been there before, but I didn't open a portal." Everyone stared at him shocked as he continued, "Gennai has a way for us to get there w/o hurting ourselves in the process. I've had to go there to stop the constant spread of darkness from entering the digital world. Needless to say Arnamon and I haven't been able to stop it all resulting in Myotismon, Etemon, Piedmon, Puppetmon, MetalCedramon, and Machinedramon from entering. You think those guys were hard, wait till you see the other ones! I still have trouble when some of them reach here."

"Prodigious," Izzy muttered in disappointment, "How come you never told us all this or Gennai?"

Tim sighed, "We needed to keep it secret for as long as possible. We knew we needed to stop the strongest darkness from entering so he sent me there after I met up with Arnamon in the digital world. Just about the same time the original 7 of the 8 digidestined from Odaiba were arriving there from summer camp. I helped out some in "You mean you could have helped us through all of that when we didn't have to endure it?" Mimi complained.

Tim shook his head, "I could've, but like I said Arnamon and I had another job to do. Really I'm actually the 9th of the original digidestined. Besides, if I had done that, all you would've had to do is sit back and watch me take on all of them. Of course I wouldn't have been able to do it alone, but also, you wouldn't be the people you are today, remember your Crest of Sincerity, Mimi, it's who you are."

Hmm, That makes sense. You sure had your character of trust when we did run into each other in the digital world. Of course we didn't really realize who you were though until the internet battle." Tai replied

"So Tim, how did you get to go to the Dark Ocean at any time?" Sora asked him.

"Sora, I think I already know that answer," Izzy replied simply, "Azulongmon."

"Yup" Tim stated.

Patamon was starting to get a little itchy, "I think this is enough chit-chatting, we need to go now if we're going to do this."

"You're right Patamon," Tai replied as he got up and faced the group, "and I think first order of business is to find Gennai."

"Well, actually I've already found you all." Gennai was already walking up behind them.

"Gennai!" They all exclaimed.

"I've already got the entrance open" he said, "just go behind primary village and into the woods you'll be there."

Joe started to get a bit nervous, "How come I feel like this is going to be a scary experience?"

"It is strange, I've had to feel that experience there and in the whirlpool on Ken's base and then Kari's had to feel it. I say we go now." T.K. demanded.

Davis snapped, "HEY! Who put you in charge T.E.?"

Kari glared at him, "His name is T.K."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Oh boy here we go again."

"I wish you all good luck in your quest." Gennai called out as they headed out.

"You know I think to be on the safe side, we should have our digimon Digivolve, just in case we run into some early trouble." T.K. stated.

"Hey, good idea T.K." Davis replied.

Everyone stared at him, "HUH?!"

Cody: (Stuttering) He…got…his…name…right?

Davis' face was turning red, "What? I can be smart when I want to? Er… wait that didn't come out right."

(All laugh including Veemon) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tai was trying hard to be the leader and not laugh, "Okay, smirks, enough, chuckles, playing around. (Serious) DIGIVOLVE!"

(Original Digivices make whistling sounds and flash, including Ken and Davis's)

(Digivolve music starts)

Agumon, digivolve tooo….. Greymon!

Gabumon, digivolve tooo….. Garurumon!

Wormon, digivolve tooo…. Stingmon!

Biyomon, digivolve tooo…. Birdramon!

Gomamon, digivolve tooo…. Ikakkumon!

Patamon, digivolve tooo…. Angemon!

Palmon, digivolve tooo….Togemon!

Arnamon, digivolve tooo…. Strongomon!

Veemon, digivolve tooo… EX-VEEMON!

Gatomon, digivolve tooo…. Angewomon

Davis: Ready?

Ken: Let's do it.

XVEEMON, Stingmon. DNA Digivolve too, Paildramon. Paildramon mega digivolve too…..Imperialdramon

Yolie and Cody: DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!

Hawkmon armor digivolve tooo…. Halsemon, the wings of love

Armadillomon armor digivolve tooo…. Digmon, the drill of knowledge

"You guys ready?" Tai asked the group.

"Let's go" Everyone replied.

Everyone gets on their digimon and they run to the portal.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Everyone is safely in the dark ocean and they can all feel a strange presence there.

Kari is shivering from the coldness of the dark, "I really never thought I'd be back here again. Oh no, I feel the darkness coming again! T.K. I want to stay with you."

Davis is shocked, "Huh?!?"

"No offense Davis," Kari replied, "but I feel protected from the darkness more when I'm with T.K." she says as she moves towards T.K., but begins to faint from the darkness. Immediately she is caught held up by T.K. with arms over each others shoulders, "Thanks T.K." she replied weakly.

"That's okay, I'm here for you. I won't let anything happen to you."

Davis watches with his mouth agape and a sweat drop appears and stutters immediately, but comes to though when Tai starts addressing orders.

"Okay, I know that when we first started out in the digital world we needed to stay together. This time though, I think we should split into separate groups." Tai addressed.

"I think that now that Davis has leadership experience now he should lead the new digidestined. Which would be Ken, who'd also lead since they need Imperialdramon, and then Yolie and Cody." Tim replied.

"I agree." Tai said.

Davis was upset, "What?!? I wanted Kari too."

"Davis we need to think logically here." Tai told the younger leader. "The three most important crests which would be the crests of hope, light and trust need to stay together. That's Tim, Kari and T.K. If they aren't together and it's only Tim and T.K. something seriously bad could happen knocking them out of any chances of being able to help at all. And if Kari went with your group the darkness could take over and she wouldn't be able to go on. The light is stronger, but she needs the crests of hope and trust to keep her strengthened in this dark place.

Yolie lent a little advice, "And if they need any help Halsemon and I can come and help them if they need an extra hand."

Tim nodded, "Yes, good idea Yolie. Just in case we need a DNA digivolve. We may need Silphimon at some point in time."

"Okay that's settled. Now I think Matt should lead a team and I lead the rest. Tai replied.

Matt picked his team, "We have our different abilities and you may need Sora so I'll take Joe and Mimi."

Tai agreed, "That sounds just fine Matt, so I've got Sora and Izzy. Matt's got Joe and Mimi. Davis and Ken has Yolie and Cody and Tim has Kari and T.K.."

"Davis if you need any help we'll be over in your direction in a flash." T.K. told him as they shook hands.

Davis firmly shaking, "Sure thing T.J." he said as T.K. just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go Digidestined!" They all yelled as they pumped their fists into the air.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Deftromon looked up from his screen, "Maleromon, there is something going on that you might want to look at. The digidestined are in the dark ocean."

Maleromon laughs evilly, "to try to stand up against the darkness no doubt. HAHA! THEY'LL NEVER WIN!"

Nuromon knew not to question him, but it slipped out of his mouth before he could catch himself, "Well that's what Devimon and the dark masters said and they lost. That's even what Apocalymon said and he lost! It's been said by everyone trying to take over the digital world. That Ken kid who used to be the digimon emperor and then Malomyotismon all three of his forms said that. What makes this any different?" He asked suddenly slapping a paw over his mouth, but it was too late.

Maleromon glared at him and grew enraged, "WHAT!!!!! YOU DARE QUESTION ME?!? Then you shall feel my wrath. Myotismon may have given DemiDevimon chance after chance, but I'm not going to let it slide ever. MEGACANNON!"

Nuromon screams and quickly disappears into data.

Maleromon then looked around the room still very enraged, "Anyone else here dare to defy my words?" He asks very sternly as they all shake their heads in fear, "Good, for if you do you will be destroyed. Now we must stop these digidestined once and for all! Go my minions and destroy them!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

FINALLY! I got to edit this. I think I had over eighty to ninety pages of this fic, before I realized it was too long. Could you imagine if I had posted that on here when I first did this in the fall? You'd probably still be reading it, it's so long. So I figured I'd get this first one out of the way first since I have my spring classes starting tomorrow, but technically today, Tuesday. So…..

Ken walks in: Hey, you're finally editing this? About time.

Yeah, well, I have a long ways to go Ken, but at least I'm working on it. I better get this posted and to bed. I'm beat. I'll do my best to get more out, but with classes, Boys and Girls Clubs for Service learning hours, and my two jobs and basically the main director of the children's church at our new church, I have a lot on my plate. So for now, see ya, and God Bless.


End file.
